User blog:EctoplasmicCat/Giving away characters
Yeah Took them from old adoption blogs and the forgotten dudes from my old categories. If they've already been adopted plz tell me Take as many as you want cuz if it isn't obvious I want them gone plz Ragey.png|''Road Rage'' for Ragey (TAKEN) Wubby and Dubby.png|''DJ Duo'' for Wubby and Dubby Manic.png|''Manic depression'' for Manic Party2.png|''Literally Pinkie Pie'' for Party (TAKEN) Sea.png|''Two Tailed Mermaid'' for Sea (TAKEN) Lavender.png|''Not even lavender wtf'' for Lavender Gilly2.png|''Fish out of water'' for Gilly (TAKEN) Dear.png|''Deer Lumpy-sue'' for Dear Femm.png|''Ouch my arm'' for Femm (TAKEN) Leslie.png|''Cyborg rabbit'' for Leslie (TAKEN) Mill and Miley.png|''hmmmmmmm'' for Mill and Miley Kuro.png|''Please don't make them a fangirl'' for Kuro (TAKEN) Cranky and Charity.png|''IIronic couple'' for Cranky and Charity Private.png|''LET ME SEE YOUR WAR FACE'' for Private (TAKEN) Shadow cat.png|''What'' for Shadow/ (TAKEN) Doctor.png|''Generic ass doctor'' for Doctor (TAKEN) Josephina.png|''Ew'' for Josephina (TAKEN) Bun Bun.png|''That name tho lol'' for Bun Bun Fancy pop.png|''Fancy motherfrickers'' for Fancypants and Popular Luna Moon2.png|''Bad'' for Luna Moon (TAKEN) Florida.png|''Flippy hater'' for Florida Athena.png|''Bitch lasagna'' for Athena (TAKEN) Jennyrequest.png|''JENNY DARLIN UR MAH BES FREN'' for Jenny Kamaria.png|''Wait why did I call her a guy'' for Kamaria (TAKEN) Peachy.png|''Dem claws'' for Peachly (TAKEN) Roxy.png|''Why did I make him'' for Roxy (TAKEN) The Fairy.png|''ODDDDD PARENTS FAIRLY ODDPARENTS'' for The Fairy (TAKEN) Velvet.png|''Fucking Toriel'' for Velvet (TAKEN) Zachary.png|''Bruh look at this dood'' for Zachary (TAKEN) ZXY.png|''That name tho'' for ZXY Zeeka.png|''Zecora the fucking HTF'' for Zeeka Neeka.png|''Cat with wings because yes'' for Neeka (TAKEN) Bobby.png|''Goddamn it Bobby'' for Bobby (TAKEN) Tommi.png|''Grr im evul'' for Tommi (TAKEN) KitsuneMS.png|''I literally never posted this character lol'' for Kitsune (TAKEN) Stuffy2.png|''Stuffy Fliqpy'' for Stuffy Ellin.png|''Elephant seal I think'' for Ellin (TAKEN) Accidia.png|''I forgot who she was'' for Accidia (TAKEN) Narissa2.png|''Chicken pony'' for Narissa Iason.png|''Dragon fricker'' for Iason Mary-Anne.png|''I CANT BE RACIST BECAUSE I DONT HAVE A GENDER'' for Mary-Anne Braces.png|''Why tf would a robot need braces'' for Braces Nerdy.png|''NEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD'' for Nerdy Carolie.png|''Multiple personality cat'' for Carolie Hector.png|''AMERICA FUCK YEAH'' for Hector Joshua.png|''I think he was french'' for Joshua Trey.png|''Yappanese'' for Trey Kesha.png|''Ke$ha be like'' for Kesha Stuffy.png|''Yet another Stuffy'' for Stuffy Shapeshifter.png|''Chameleon'' for Shapeshifter Aquamarine and Watery.png|''Water duo'' for Aquamarine and Watery Joe and Moe.png|''Generic names for heroes'' for Joe and Moe Emblem and Smarts.png|''Elements and a smarty pants I guess'' for Emblem and Smarty (TAKEN) Spectacluar and Superb.png|''Splendid rip off and a fucking bird'' for Spectacular and Superb (TAKEN) Suicidey.png|''Logan Paul will have a field day with this guy'' for Suicidey (please rename him lol) (TAKEN) Lighty.png|''BRIGHT LIGHT BRIGHT LIGHT'' for Lighty (TAKEN) Dane.png|''Oh shit oh god oh fuck'' for Dane (TAKEN) Gilda.png|''SUPUR GIGGLES'' for Gilda Star1.png|''Yellow Toothy'' for Star (TAKEN) Hearts.png|''GIMMIE UR LURVE'' for Hearts (TAKEN) Penny.png|''Damn Petunia got a paint job'' for Penny (TAKEN) Happy Fun.png|''Happy Fun more like DEPRESSY SAD HAHAHAHAHA'' for Happy Fun (TAKEN) Spears.jpg|''NOT FLIPPY'' for Spears (TAKEN) Legs and Wheelie.png|''Injured Duo'' for Legs and Wheelie Element.png|''Squikailla'' for Element (TAKEN) Pink.png|''Pink ponk'' for Pink (TAKEN) Flower.png|''FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'' for Flower (TAKEN) Forest.png|''Environmentalist I guess'' for Forest Azrael1.png|''What the fuck is this design'' for Azrael (TAKEN) Thunderheart.png|''Im da last of my species : ('' for Thunderheart (TAKEN) Category:Blog posts